Pour quelques minutes dans tes bras
by Tsubaki no Tsuki
Summary: Petit rendezvous entre Shika et Ino...


Pour quelques minutes dans tes bras...

Hinata venait tout juste de quitter la chambre. Elle partait pour son premier rendez-vous avec Kiba et Ino la savait extrêmement anxieuse. La jeune femme fixait la porte d'un air indéfinissable. Elle avait tant vu son amie pleurer à cause de Neji, qu'elle s'était mise à espérer de tout coeur que les intentions de Kiba soient honnête. Tout était si difficile dans leur lycée. Si elle n'avait pas connu Shikamaru avant toute ces complications du à la guerre des sexes, elle en serait venu à douter de ses sentiments... Mais Shikamaru et elle, s'était une tout autre histoire... Une histoire au-dessus de toutes les lois du lycée.

Elle soupira. Elle mourrai d'envie de le voir. Ce n'était pas très raisonnable, bien sûr mais elle avait envie d'écouter son coeur. Ainsi, elle courut au rez-de-chaussée et téléphona à son petit-ami. Quand sa voix grave et fatiguée répondit à l'autre bout du fil, elle sentit son coeur battre comme un collégienne. Même après toutes ces années Shikamaru lui faisait cet effet-là. Elle sourit en jouant avec l'une de ses mèches blondes et lui dit simplement :

- J'ai envie de te voir

Elle l'entendit soupirer. Il y eut un blanc comme s'il choisissait ses mots...

- Tu sais bien que...

Elle fut tout de suite troublée et ne put contenir sa colère.

- Oui, c'est pas raisonnable... On ne devrait pas... Gnagnagna... rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix de petite fille capricieuse.

- C'est bon, souffla-t-il, je t'emmène manger une glace !

- Non, je ne veux plus te voir... flemmard, fainéant, limace...

- T'es trop chiante, dit-il.

Ino en était certaine. Malgré son ton prétenduement agacé, il était bien plus amusé qu'autre chose, elle avait déjà gagné...

- Je t'attends à l'endroit habituel, poursuivit-il.

- Je ne viendrais pas ! Cria-t-elle, excellente actrice... mais pas assez pour Shikamaru.

- A tout à l'heure.

Et il raccrocha. Elle sourit... Il n'était vraiment pas commode son homme. Entre ses sautes d'humeur et sa paresse légendaire, elle en avait du soucis à se faire pour son avenir.

Elle remonta gaiment jusqu'à la chambre pour se préparer. Elle devait se faire belle pour son amour. Elle vida son armoire par-dessus le champs de bataille qu'Hinata et elle avait laissé en essayant de trouver une tenue saillant pour le rendez-vous de la brune. Rien ne lui semblait assez bien. Ses vêtements devaient rester pratique pour accomplir l'idée qu'elle avait derrière la tête, être mignon pour plaire à Shikamaru, et être en adéquation avec son style unique, pour préserver sa réputation de fille qui a « trop la classe ». Elle opta finalement pour une jupe trois-quart, rouge à carreaux noirs, un pull à col roulé plutôt moulant et ses bottes en cuire noire. Elle se maquilla légèrement, se recoiffa, s'observa longuement dans le miroir, fière du résultat, attrapa sa veste et partit en courant vers la station de métro. Par chance, elle ne croisa personne de sa connaissance. Beaucoup d'élèves de Konoha Gakkô était en ce moment même à leur entraînement de club. Ce qui était notamment le cas de Sakura, Temari et Tenten. Ino avait donc la voie libre jusqu'à dix-sept heure, heure à laquelle ses trois amies lui avaient donné rendez-vous pour une mise au point sur l'affaire des photos. Elle soupira, c'était tout de même inquiétant de savoir que leurs vestiaires étaient un repère de voyeur... Il y avait de drôle de pervers dans cette école...

Le train s'arrêta devant elle, la tirant de ses pensées. « A quoi bon penser à tout ça, se dit-elle en attrapant une poignet près de la vitre, pour le moment, seul Shika compte ! » Elle avait tellement hâte de retrouver son amour. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'habituer à la séparation que leur imposait l'établissment Konoha. Depuis leur naissance, ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Chôji, Shikamaru et elle avaient grandi ensemble, joué ensemble, fait les quatre cents coups ensemble, jusqu'à leur entrer au collège. Shikaku avait pris une grande décision. Pour exploiter au mieux les capacités de son fils génial, il avait décidé de l'envoyer à un collége de la capitale, Konoha. Dès l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Choji et elle avait tanné leur parents pour les y envoyer aussi. Ino eut moins de chance, puisqu'à l'époque Konoha n'était qu'un établissement pour garçons... du moins, il avait son pendant, Kunoichi... Les deux établissements étaient assez proches, elle pourrait voir ses deux irremplaçables amis, ne serait-ce que le week-end... Elle avait donc redoubler d'effort, pour réussir au concour d'entrée de Kunoichi... Ces efforts furent récompenser. Elle se rappelait très bien de ce jour. Elle était partie immédiatement l'annoncer à Shikamaru, il avait fait comme-ci il n'en avait rien à faire, mais elle le savait mieux que quiconque, il était ravi. Elle était tellement heureuse à ce moment-là, qu'elle l'avait embrassé. Oh, bien sûr ce n'était que le baiser innocent de deux enfants, ce n'était pas non plus le premier, mais ce fut celui qui fit prendre conscience à Ino que son affection pour le brun était plus qu'amicale. Était-ce le contact brûlant qu'elle lui avait imposé ? Ou alors les longues minutes que Shikamaru passa à la serrer dans ses bras par la suite... A moins que ce ne soit les lèvres du garçons, légère comme un papillon, venue chercher un second baiser ? Elle ne le savait pas et s'en fichait... Ce jour-là, elle s'était souvenue d'un jour où, à peine âgé de cinq ans, elle avait juré à son ami que ce serait lui qu'elle épouserait et personne d'autre.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle souriait bêtement, jusqu'à ce que ces tendres souvenirs la ramènent forcément au troisième membres de leur groupe : Chôji. Ses grands yeux bleus furent brusquement voilés de tristesse. Elle avait été si injuste avec lui... Elle l'avait si facilement mis de côté. Lui qui qui l'adorait tellement. Lui qui l'avait si souvent soutenu. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de s'en vouloir. Elle poussa un soupir déchirant en quittant le wagon et rejoignit Shikamaru.

Quiconque aurait regardé Shikamaru aurait pensé qu'il s'était habillé à la va-vite, se fichant de ce rendez-vous avec son amie de toujours... Mais Ino savait, elle, qu'il avait fait des efforts. Comment ? Elle voyait les détails que personne ne voyait. Ses cheveux un peu mieux coiffés que d'habitude, sa chemise bleue impeccablement repassée, le choix de ce jeans moins usé que les autres, ses converses indigos propres... Ino remarqua même, étincelant à son oreille, l'anneau en argent qu'elle lui avait offert un an plutôt et qu'il ne mettait qu'à de rares occasion. Malgré les bâillements intempestifs de son petit ami, Ino voyait bien qu'il était intéressé par ce rendez vous et cette certitude fut suffisante à lui rendre sa bonne humeur. Si bien que, lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau, elle se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. Ils étaient loin les baisers d'enfants. Shikamaru d'abord surpris, n'en perdit pas pour autant le nord. Il enlaça la taille de la jolie blonde et caressa de la langue les lèvres qu'elle entrouvrit sans trop de résistance. Au bout d'un certain temps, tout deux se séparèrent, mais Ino revint à plusieurs reprise effleurait les lèvres de son Shikamaru, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle quittait à regret cette étreinte.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus voir le limace que je suis ? Demanda Shikamaru d'un ton moqueur.

- Je me suis dit que tu te sentirais seul sans moi... déclara-t-elle fièrement.

Il lui répondit par un rictus à peine visible. Mais elle s'en contenta. Shikamaru n'avait jamais été très expansif, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas... Elle était expressive pour deux. Ce qu'elle lui prouva immédiatement en se mettant en crier d'une voix aigue qu'elle voulait aller au parc.

- Pfff, t'es chiante ! Calme-toi, je t'entends !

- Mais je suis trop contente ! J'ai un truc super à te montrer ! Cria-t-elle attirant sur elle les regards des passants.

- Et ben allons-y parce que là on est grillé, soupira-t-il l'air ennuyé, je te préviens Ino c'est la dernière fois que je vais quelque part avec toi!!! Tu me fous trop la honte à chaque fois.

- Ça fait dix ans que tu dis la même chose ! Lâcha-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

- Galère...

Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne lui résisterait jamais. Il l'aimait bien trop. Elle avait sur lui un drôle de pouvoir. Elle le menait par le bout du nez et d'un seul sourire faisait fondre toutes ses résistances. Elle avait été la première à lui arracher un fou rire et était la seule à lui voler des larmes. Déjà, elle l'entraînait à travers les rues froides de Tokyo sa petite main blanche glissée dans la sienne. Il sentait ses joues virées aux rouges pivoines. Il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affection. Sans compter qu'Ino lui provoquait des émois digne d'un puceau timide... Certes il n'était pas dégourdi, mais pas, comme un petit garçon, au point de sentir son coeur s'emballer face au premier amour de sa vie... Il sourit... mais Ino était et restait encore son seul amour. Aucune autre fille ne l'avait intéressé. Elles lui paraissaient insipides et laides face à son amie d'enfance...

Ils étaient arrivé au parc assez rapidement. Les babillages incessants d'Ino avaient duré tout le long de leur trajet. Elle lui avait raconté sa semaine : les révisions de biologie beaucoup trop difficile, les histoires de photographies exposés, sa légère dispute avec Hinata et Sakura... et Shikamaru buvait ses paroles. Non pas que ces histoires l'intéressaient réellement. Il avait plutôt besoin d'entendre sa voix, ses intonnations folles, ses petits rires doux et franc.

Elle le traîna dans un endroit reculé du parc, non loin du lac articiel, et s'arrêta satisfaite face à un monticule de grosses roches sombres. Elle lui jeta un regard coquin, avant de relever un peu sa jupe et entamer l'escalade. Malgré ses plaintes, Shikamaru la suivit, non sans jeter un coup d'oeil aux cuisses fines et ferme de la jeune femme, ce qui accentua sa motivation. Ils étaient presque arrivés à l'endroit qu'elle visait et elle pourrait enfin satisfaire son désir. Cette idée lui donna des ailes. Ino n'était pas spécialement porté sur la chose, mais depuis qu'elle avait découvert les joies du sport de lit, dans les bras de Shikamaru, elle y avait en quelque sorte pris goût. Par dessus le marché, leur dernière fois remontait à plus d'un mois, la veille de la rentrée quand il pouvait encore se cacher au creux d'un lit, dans leur ville natale. Les attentions de son amant lui manquait, mais elle serait très vite satisfaite, elle en était certaine...

Un soupir la fit tressaillir... Non! Non, impossible ! Pas ça ! Elle accéléra encore son ascension et les gémissements se faisaient plus persistants. Enfin, elle arriva au bout et ses craintes furent confirmés. En contre bas, sur la petite plage artificielle cachée de la vue, un couple s'abandonnait à la luxure. Elle se mit à taper du poing sur la pierre la plus proche. Elle était totalement frustrée. Shikamaru la rejoint et jeta un coup d'oeil au spectacle qui s'offrait sous ses yeux.

- Je comprends pas le message là, Ino ? T'essaie de me dire que je suis tellement nul au lit, que je dois prendre de la graine de ce couple.

Ino lui lança un regard assassin. Soit son petit ami ne savait pas utiliser ses deux cents de QI, soit il avait un sens de l'humour déplorable... elle pencha pour un savant mélange des deux... Shikamaru de son côté avait bien compris le regard de sa copine et tenta tant bien que mal de se rattraper :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est nous qui aurions dû être là ! S'exclama soudain Ino folle de rage, ils nous ont pris notre place.

Shikamaru regarda la blonde pas très sûr d'avoir parfaitement compris la phrase de son amie... les tenants et les aboutissants de ces propos... craignant en gros de commencer à fantasmer pour rien.

- J'ai envie de toi Shika... avoua la jeune fille d'une voix plaintive, je veux un câlin.

Sans un mot il l'attira vers lui et la serra de toutes ses forces contre son torse. Elle resta un moment paniquée, le coeur palpitant. Était-il si émue par sa révélation pour qu'il lui montre tant d'affection ? Avait-il autant envie d'elle qu'elle en avait de lui ? Soudain, il la relâcha et ébouriffant ses cheveux l'air aussi grognon que d'habitude, il murmura :

- Tu vois, tu l'as eu ton câlin...

- JOUE PAS AU CON AVEC MOI!

Le temps sembla se suspendre. Les amoureux en bas cessèrent tout mouvement. D'instinct, Shikamaru attrapa la tête d'Ino pour l'obliger à plonger à l'ombre d'un rocher. La jeune fille fulminait, en le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Il sourit malgré lui. Il avait l'impression de revivre leurs grandes escapades dans les temples de Kyoto(1). Ils étaient né et avaient grandi dans l'ancienne capital. Ils leur arrivaient souvent d'aller taquiner les vieux prêtres et ils se cachaient ensuite de cette manière. Ils en avaient exploré des temples... et ils les connaissaient par coeur. C'était d'ailleurs dans l'un d'eux qu'Ino s'était offerte à lui pour la première fois.

Ce fut le regard tendre du brun qui calma Ino. Elle avait tant besoin de sentir son corps qu'elle avait les nerfs à vif. Elle devait se contrôler. Les choses n'étaient pas perdues. Elle avait encore de la ressource, il existait un autre endroit du parc qui était assez intime pour les accueillir...

Ino poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Le parc semblait être le lieux où tous les amoureux s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Ils n'avaient pas réussit à se trouver une seule place. Alors, la jeune femme s'était rabattue sur sa solution de secour. Elle l'avait traîné quelques rues plus loin, puis dans une ruelle un peu sombre et sale que personne ne fréquentait. Shikamaru s'était un peu moqué d'elle. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas faire ça à cette endroit, même peu fréquenté, cette ruelle restait un lieu de passage. Elle lui avait alors lancé un coup d'oeil espiègle et lui avait indiqué une montagne de carton. Derrière, bien cachée, une impasse semblait n'attendre qu'eux.

La blonde le traîna vers le fond, tout contre un mur. Elle lui sourit avant de dire :

- J'y croyais plus.

- Je ne me savais pas si irrésistible, plaisanta Shikamaru.

- Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle ! Je n'en peux plus. Je rêve de toi tous les soirs, je nous vois faire des ses choses...

Elle rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux...

- Quel genre de chose ? Demanda Shikamaru réellement intéressé.

Il commença à se pencher vers Ino pour embrasser tendrement son cou gracil. Ses mains descendirent le long de la taille de la jeune femme, puis glissèrent sur ses fesses. Elle frissonna légèrement et répondit difficilement...

- Je... enfin... Shikaaa... tu sais...

- Non... dis-moi...

La langue du brun caressait à présent une veine palpitante, arrachant un soupir à sa partenaire. Elle ferma les yeux et entoura de ses bras la nuque de Shikamaru. L'une de ses mains glissa dans ses cheveux, l'incitant à continuer cette douce torture. Haletante, elle répondit, perdant un peu sa gêne.

- Tu... tu... m'embrasses avec passion... tes... aah.. tes mains caresses mes...mes... seins...

Alors qu'elle parlait, les mains de Shikamaru remontèrent glissant sous son pull pour éxécuter les ordres de sa voix. Elle le rendait fou, cette voix devenue rauque par le désir, une voix sensuelle, un appel à l'amour. Doucement, il repoussa le soutien-gorge de la jeune fille et commença à malaxer ses petits seins fermes. Ses lèvres remontèrent jusqu'au visage d'Ino. Il embrassa d'abord son front, puis le bout de son nez. Il attrapa le lobe de l'oreille entre ses dents, puis ses lèvres caressèrent tout doucement la joue de la blonde, gagnant le plus lentement possible leur but. Ino n'en pouvait plus. Shikamaru la rendait folle, elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse. Au lieu de s'éxécuter, il la faisait languir, la menant au paroxysme du désir... ce qui en soit n'était pas désagrable. Ce jeu était plutôt amusant... S'il fallait pousser l'autre à craquer en premier, elle pouvait aussi lui montrer ses capacités. D'un geste alangui, elle passa ses mains sous la chemise du brun et se mit à caresser son dos, avec une sensualité étudié. Elle le sentait frémir sous le contact glacé de ses doigts. Elle prolongea ses caresses jusqu'au torse légèrement musclé du jeune homme, s'attardant sur ses pectoraux. Shikamaru lâcha un soupir, resserant son corps contre celui de sa petite amie. Elle sentit très distinctement contre sa cuisse un renflement plus que prometteur. Ostensiblement, elle frotta sa cuisse sur la virilité du garçon. Ce qui suffit à le faire craquer. Presque sauvagement, il s'empara d'Ino pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Sa langue brûlante d'impatience tentait de se frayer un passage qu'elle lui céda avec plaisir. Leur langue entama un ballet endiablé alors que leur mains continuaient leur caresses. Sous les mains de Shikamaru, les mamelons témoignaient clairement de l'excitation de la jeune femme. Ino avait posé l'une de ses mains sur la bosse du pantalon, ne se gênant pas pour accroître ses massages. Leurs respirations perdaient le rythmes normales, elles s'emballaient sous l'effet de leur désir. Désir qu'ils ne pourraient plus retenir très longtemps...

- Éh les jeunes! Vous croyez vraiment que c'est l'endroit.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, brisant brusquement leur étreinte. Depuis le pas d'une porte qu'ils avaient cru condamnée, un vieil homme les observait d'un air sévère. Un sac poubelle à la main, il se remit à leur parler.

- C'est pas l'hôtel ici, alors dégagez !

Ils ne se le firent pas dire de fois. Ino arragea tant bien que mal sa tenue, et ils regagnèrent la ruelle. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Shikamaru était en colère. Il était dans un bel état à présent, et il ne pouvait pas assouvir son désir à cause d'un vieux grincheux. Ino marchait à ses côtés tête baissée. Elle lui lançait de temps à autre des oeillades discrètes... Elle ne put que remarquer la mauvaise humeur de son amour, qu'elle enterpréta mal. Elle se sentait coupable et honteuse. Elle entraînait Shikamaru dans des histoires pas possible pour son petit plaisir égoiste. Des larmes roulèrent le long de sa joue et elle ralentit le pas. Quand Shikamaru remarqua la distance qui s'était installé entre deux, il se retourna. Découvrant les pleurs de la jeune fille, il revint sur ses pas en soupirant un « galère » plus gêné qu'agacé. Il lui prit la main avec douceur et y déposa un tendre baiser.

- T'es vraiment trop chiante...

- Mais... je suis désolée... J'ai tellement... J'ai envie de toi.. et du coup...

- Ce sera pour une autre fois... on dirait qu'aujourd'hui ce n'est pas notre jour !

- Mais c'est pas juste, se révolta la fille, non pas contre Shikamaru, mais contre ces tours du destins qui les empêchaient de se câliner tranquillement.

- Tu te rends comptes Shika ? J'ai pas mis de bas exprès, quitte à me geler les jambes pour qu'on puisse le faire... Je me les gèle moi! Je veux que tu me réchauffes... pourquoi on ne peut pas!!! C'est pas juste!

C'en était trop pour le pauvre Shikamaru.

Connaissez-vous une chanson populaire qui dit : « _Le corps humain est un royaume où chaque organe veut être le roi. Il y a chez l'homme trois leaders qui essayent d'imposer leur loi. Cette lutte permanente est la plus grosse source d'embrouille. Elle oppose depuis toujours la tête, le coeur et les couilles._ » (2) Shikamaru avait à ce moment un très gros soucis de lutte interne de ses trois leaders. Sa tête lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il devait se montrer ferme, céder à ses caprices serait de la folie et ils avaient toute la vie devant eux pour se rattraper. Son coeur ne supportait pas les larmes d'Ino, c'était plus fort que lui, il mourrait d'envie de la serrer dans ses bras et la réconforter pour sécher les larmes de cette nymphe venue du ciel juste pour lui. La partie la plus basse de son anatomie, elle, se montrait plus primaire, plus bestiale : Moi vouloir pécho blonde... anguille vouloir caverne... Les attentes des deux derniers semblaient assez proche, ce qui leur permit une alliance qui mit la tête au tapis.

Shikamaru attrapa la main d'Ino et la traîna sans un mot derrière lui. Elle aurait ce qu'elle voulait. Dût-il remuer ciel et terre pour lui donner satisfaction.

- Yaaaaaahhh! Shika je veux cette chambre !! Elle est trop chou !

- Euh ! Ino t'es sûre de toi... Je veux dire...

- Oui... celle-là ! Celle-là !

- Bon...

Shikamaru s'approcha du réceptionniste et lui demanda le modèle de chambre qui plaisait à Ino. Cette dernière regarda le petit hall où ils se trouvaient. Assez sobre, il était décoré de meubles sombres. Les murs et le tapis étaient d'une couleur blanc cassée. Un grand fucus verdoyant étendaient ses feuilles sous les rayons de soleil que laissait passer la fenêtre. Elle était à la fois mal à l'aise et excitée... c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans un love hôtel.

Shikamaru en avait eu marre de cette course au lieu propices à l'amour. Le garçon flemmard et partique qu'il était en était venu à la solution la plus simple. Quitte à y mettre un peu d'argent, ils feraient ce qu'ils avaient à faire dans un lieu comfortable. Après avoir retirer de l'espèce dans une banque, il l'avait traîné en ce lieu...

La chambre était trop étrange au goût de Shikamaru. Il était de plus en plus certain que sa petite amie n'avait pas pensé à tout ce qu'impliquait de faire l'amour dans une pièce pareil et ne l'avait choisi que pour son côté mignon. Il soupira... Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit-elle pas ? Pas une fille censée avec les pieds bien sur terre ? Pourquoi une folle furieuse qui avait oublié de grandir ?

Ils étaient dans la chambre aux peluches. Hormis les hauts des murs peints en rose fushia, plus aucun centimètres carrés de la pièce n'était visible. Même le lit recouvert de draps vert pomme était à peine distinct sous le nombre incroyable de peluches. Il y'en avait de toutes tailles, de toutes couleurs et de toutes formes. Il en avait le vertige, c'était atroce... Mais Ino semblait plutôt satisfaite. Ses joues rosies par le plaisir ne pouvaient mentir, pas plus que sa bouche entrouverte ou ses yeux étincellants d'une joie infantine. Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, elle plongea dans la mer de coton et de fourrure douce en poussant un cri d'assaut. Éreinté, il ferma la porte derrière lui. Elle allait le vider.

Il envoya ballader ses chaussures et escalada l'amoncellement de jouets pour tenter d'atteindre le lit. Cependant, en chemin, son attention fut attiré par une colline particulièrement imposante de peluche... elle faisait presque sa taille et sur les côtés de larges étendues de fourrure marron et beige se dévoilaient. Il y plongea ses doigts et ressentit une drôle d'émotion : depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas joué avec ce genre de bêtise. Intrigué par ce qui lui semblait être une peluche géante, il dégagea les petits joujoux qui traînaient dissumulant le monstre... Au fur et à mesure des ses fouilles, la forme devint une silouhette connue... un silhouette qui lui arracha un sourire ému... Totoro (3). Il se souvenait de se dessin-animé qu'il avait tant regardé enfant. L'immense Totoro, allongé sur son dos, ressemblait traits pour traits à celui du film et il se rappela de ses rêves d'enfants. Il en avait tellement eu envie... Il grimpa sur le géant et s'allongea de tout son long sur le ventre de la bête. Il plaça ses bras sous sa tête et ferma les yeux. Depuis enfants, il avait eu envie de dormir sur Totoro comme Mei et Satsuki. Il avait tant vu ce film qu'il se rappelait encore des moindre détails. Il lui inspirait le calme, la tranquilité, la simplicité... ce à quoi il avait toujours aspiré... Mais son calme fut de courte durée...

- Yaaaaaaaaaahhhh ! Totoro !

Il sourit. Ino était vraiment intenable. Il ne bougea pas pour autant, la laissant se débattre pour le rejoindre au sommet du ventre du gardien de la forêt. Quand elle fut enfin arrivée, elle se laissa aller sur le torse de son amour et ferma elle aussi les yeux... Elle se sentait comme dans un rêve. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient onze ans, chaque fois qu'ils allaient chez Shikamaru, ils avaient visionné _Tonari no Totoro_. Même l'hiver dernier, enlacés sous la couette dans la chambre du brun, ils avaient encore une fois vu ce film... pour se souvenir... Lentement, elle réouvrit les yeux un sourire aux lèvres... juste avant de lancer la vidéo, ils avaient fait l'amour... Elle se mordit les lèvres, une lueur impatiente animant ses pupilles bleues. Elle remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de Shikamaru qu'elle embrassa doucement ... mais il ne réagit pas. Elle fronça les sourcils... Il n'avait quand même pas... Elle se pencha une nouvelle fois, persistant dans son baiser, le rendant plus taquin... mais toujours rien...

- Mais pourquoi tu t'es endormi!!! cria Ino en colère, se redressant brusquement.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, prête à descendre de Totoro pour bouder dans son coin, elle sentit une poigne ferme attraper son bras et la tirer vers l'arrière. Elle tomba sur le ventre de Shikamaru, alors que celui-ci l'attirait pour sceller leur lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Les yeux écarquillés, elle le fixait... Cet idiot s'était joué d'elle. Elle mit un moment à comprendre qu'il réclamait l'entrée de sa bouche. Enfin, elle céda sous les assauts répétés de sa langue. Il l'embrassa avec une passion qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Arrivant, d'un simple baiser à lui faire tourner la tête. Quand enfin il la lâcha, elle se sentait étourdie. Lui, souriant, dit simplement :

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais dormir à un moment pareil.

Furieuse de s'être faîte avoir, elle leva le poing pour le frapper. Mais, vif contrairement à son habitude, il immobilisa son geste, emprisonnant son poignet, et la renversa pour la dominer. Agacé par ses petits cris scandalisés, il les fit taire en fermant ses lèvres d'un baiser. Cette fois, leurs mains ne resta pas inactives. Ino glissa ses mains dans le cou du garçon, jouant avec ses cheveux. Shikamaru lui retrouvait déjà le chemin des petits seins d'Ino, il les caressa doucement, arrachant des soupirs à sa compagne qu'il étouffait de ses lèvres. La jeune femme avait enfin atteind son but, d'un geste sec, elle arracha l'élastique qui retenait la chevelure de son amant... n'oubliant pas au passage quelques petits cheveux. Shikamaru se redressa brusquement et poussa un cri rauque. Lâchant le corps offert sous lui, il massa son cuir chevelu, des larmes de douleur faisant briller ses yeux. Ne pensant même pas à s'excuser, Ino pouffa et jeta l'élastique dans la mer de peluche en dessous d'eux :

- Non seulement t'es pas douce, mais en plus tu le jettes ? Et je fais comment pour le retrouver là-dedans ? Hein, dis-m...

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser. Les cheveux noirs de Shikamaru caressait à présent son front. Elle aimait le voir ainsi... Cette coiffure donnait une toute autre envergure à son visage et il lui paraissait plus beau encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Transportée, elle se cambra un peu pour rapprocher son corps à celui du jeune homme qui en profita pour glisser ses mains dans son dos, remontant lentement mais sûrement le pull noir de la jeune fille, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'en ait totalement débarassé. La boutonnière de la chemise de Shikamaru capitulait face aux doigts agiles de la blonde et bientôt son torse bien fait se dévoila à ses yeux. Il n'était pas très musclé, ce paresseux de Shikamaru évitant le sport, mais avait une belle structure... un peu d'effort et il serait parfait... Peut-être pourrait-elle l'inciter à bouger un peu... La vision d'un Shikamaru remuant et suant la fit rire, gâchant leur baiser torride. Le garçon se redressa et soupira :

- Quoi encore...

Face à cette mine grognon, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire plus encore...

- Je t'aime, pouffa-t-elle, tu n'imagines même pas comme je t'aime...

D'abord surpris, il finit par sourire et embrasser tendrement le bout de son nez, puis sa joue, descendant vers le cou sur lequel il s'attarda ostensiblement. Il embrassa avec application chaque centimètre de peau jusqu'à ce qu'une irrégularité dans le souffle d'Ino lui indique une zone plus sensible que les autres. Il se mit à lécher et mordiller le petit morceau de chair, conforté par les doux gémissements de la blonde. Elle caressait son flanc, l'encourageant dans ses cajôleries. Elle passa même sous son jean cherchant la voie vers ses fesses fermes qu'elle malaxa avec passion. En même temps qu'il s'occupait du cou d'Ino, il se débarassait de cet irritant soutien-gorge, très joli, certes, elle l'avait choisi avec goût, mais il n'en avait décidément pas besoin. La poitrine d'Ino était enfin visible. Il se délecta du spectacle un instant avant d'y déposer un baiser tendre qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. Il se mordit les lèvres, avant d'attraper à pleine bouche le mamelon déjà durci. Elle lâcha un soupir de pur plaisir. Déjà la main libre du garçon malaxai le second sein. Sensible à ce traitement, elle ne savait plus très bien que faire de ses mains, les passant parfois dans les cheveux du garçon, d'autre le long de son dos... Elle fermai les yeux se concentrant sur cette douce sensation qui brûlait ses reins. Doucement, Shikamaru perdait de l'altitude, l'une de ses mains passait sous sa jupe alors qu'il effleurait du bout des lèvres le ventre de la fille, prodiguant des caresses proches des chatouilles qui arrachait à la blonde un gloussement entre rire et soupir. Extrêment sensuelle, cette manifestation de gaieté provoqua chez Shikamaru un élan de désir plus puissant encore. Avec impatience, il se débarassa de la jupe de sa petite amie et réserva le même sort à l'affriolante culotte qu'elle portait. S'agenouillant, il écarte les cuisses d'Ino et y posa de lèger baiser, remontant avec une lenteur étudié jusqu'à la fleur offerte. Ino frissonnait sous les baisers du garçon mais attendait avec impatience les soins qu'il lui réservait. Mais il prenait un malin à la faire patienter. N'y tenant plus, elle mumura d'une voix suppliante :

- Shika-chou, s'il te plait.

Il redressa brusquement la tête et soupira un peu en colère :

- Galère ! Ino, m'appelle pas comme ça...

- Shikaaa! S'écria-t-elle complétement indifférente à ses reproches.

Un rictus lubrique illumina un moment son visage avant qu'il ne plonge pour donner à Ino ce qu'elle désirait. Elle frissona en sentant les lèvres de son amour se poser sur son intimité puis sa langue s'immiscer en elle. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la fourrure de Totoro, alors que sa respiration s'affolait et des soupirs s'échappaient de son gosier. Il s'attardait sur la partie la plus sensible de sa fleur intime, faisant pénétrer ses doigts en elle. Elle poussa un gémissement en ressentant en elle les caresse du jeune homme. Il se montrait de plus en plus insistant, jusqu'à ce que dans un cri de jouissance, le corps de la jeune femme se crispa et qu'un spasme la secoue toute entière. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il lui donne son premier orgasme. Il connaissait pas coeur quel point simuler pour atteindre ce résultat. Il aimait lui faire plaisir, multipliant ces flatteries intimes aussi souvent que le désirait la jeune femme. Il ne lui imposait jamais ses désirs, se laissant guider par ceux de la jeune fille.

Elle fut frappé par une évidence... Tout ce temps elle avait été la pire des égoistes. Elle profitait de tout ce que Shikamaru avait à lui donner, sans jamais lui rendre la pareil. Elle baissa les yeux vers son amant qui embrassait goulûment ses hanches. Et si elle changeait un peu... Il n'était pas trop tard pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle se redressa brusquement, déséquilibrant Shikamaru qui commença à couler sur le ventre rond de l'énorme peluche, il se rattrapa à la dernière minute à l'une des jambes d'Ino qui dû s'accrocher au cou de Totoro pour ne pas qu'ils tombent tous les deux. Elle éclata de rire ravie de la situation, ce qui fut loin d'enchanter Shikamaru.

- Mais t'es chiante ! Merde ! Souffla-t-il en remontant sur le ventre de la bête.

Elle riait toujours autant et il lui donna une petite claque dans les cheveux.

- Tu veux te débarasser de moi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non... gloussa-t-elle, non, mon amour.

Disant ses mots, elle s'accrocha à son cou, collant son corps nu contre le garçon. Elle l'embrassa avec légèreté. Ses mains descendirent vers le jean qu'elle tenta de lui enlever, découvrant un boxer noir, trop moulant pour cacher son érection. D'un geste vif, elle le débarassa du dernier pan de tissus qui le couvrait :

- Bonjour Junior ! Dit-elle en faisant un petit coucou à la virilité fièrement dressée de son amant, ça faisait longtemps, bien trop longtemps...

- Ino, soupira Shikamaru les joues virant au rose soutenue, ça coupe tout envie tes conneries...

- Ah bon ?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil un peu plus bas et puis fit un clin d'oeil entendu à Shikamaru qui toussota. Il n'était pas du tout crédible... foutu Junior qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Reprenant un peu contenance, il voulut faire basculer, Ino, mais celle-ci résista. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse pour le faire cesser tout mouvement et baissa un peu les yeux...

- Non... tu sais... je... enfin...je voudrais...

La voyant devenir de plus en plus rouge, Shikamaru s'inquiéta. Avait-elle un soucis ? Il la força à relever la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle fuyait de son regard, tentant toujours d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée...

- En fait, je voudrais... enfin...

- Tu veux quoi Ino ?

- Oh et puis zut ! Laisse-toi faire ! Finit-elle par crier en le poussant pour qu'il s'assied. Puis, elle descendit une main hésitante sur le sexe du garçon. Elle se mit à le masser doucement, provoquant chez lui les premiers symptômes de la satisfaction. Puis, prenant son courage à de main, elle se pencha pour saisir le membre durci à pleine bouche. Elle n'avait encore jamais fait une telle chose, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre d'elle, mais elle avait vraiment envie de lui faire plaisir.

Sentant junior dans un lieu humide fort agréable, Shikamaru ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas... Ino le... elle allait... oui, apparement... c'était bien ce à quoi il pensait. Elle léchait consciencieusement sa virilité, l'embrassait, la prenant à pleine gorge, prodiguant un léger mouvement de va et vient... Shikamaru sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, sa respiration devenir folle, il lâchait des soupirs rauques... Pour encourager Ino, il lui caressa avec tendresse ses cheveux blonds et sourit en voyant que la jeune femme le lui rendait bien.

Elle sentait bien que Shikamaru appréciait cette gâterie, aussi y mettait-elle tout son coeur. Elle n'avait peut-être pas la technique, mais elle avait la passion. Aussi mit-elle tout son coeur dans ses coups de langues jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru la force à se dégager et dans un râle de plaisir, relâcha sa jouissance. Elle observa avec attention sa virilité perdre un peu de vigueur.

- Mais arrête de me regarder toi !

Elle redressa brusquement la tête vers le brun, surprise pas ses paroles dures, mais remarqua qu'il ne la regardait pas. Il attrapa une peluche Pikachu et la jaugea avant de la balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Je t'aime pas tire-toi... Toi t'as le droit, t'as une bonne bouille, ajouta-t-il en asseyant un teddy bear.

- A quoi tu joues ? s'énerva-t-elle vexée qu'il n'accorda pas plus d'importance à ce qu'elle venait de faire pour lui. Mais quand il tourna vers elle son visage rougi par la gêne, elle se calma et sourit.

- Ça me fait chier qu'ils nous matent... Lui par exemple, je l'aime pas... expliqua-t-il en brandissant une grenouille orange, marqué de tatouage rouge, il ressemble à Gama Bunta, je l'aime pas...

- Et qui est Gama Bunta ?

- La grenouille de Naruto...

- Beuârk ! Naruto a une grenouille.

- Ouai, dans un aquarium dans sa chambre... Heureusement que c'est pas mon coloc'!

Puis il balança sans douceur la grenouille orange, avant d'attraper un gros chat orange et jouflu aux yeux fatigués. Ino sourit en reconnaissant Garfield.

- Lui je l'aime bien, déclara Shikamaru, il a le droit de mater...

- Normal, il te ressemble !

- Sérieux ? S'étonna le garçon.

Il tourna la face de la peluche vers lui et sourit. Il y pose un baiser avant de lui faire effleurer les lèvres d'Ino...

- Baiser indirect, dit-il.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Merci, ajouta le garçon dans un souffle.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna la jeune femme qui s'était emparé de Garfield pour le faire danser, parce que je t'ai dit que tu ressemblait à ce gros chat paresseux ?

- Parce que tu as été géniale...

Elle leva son regard vers ce sourire flamboyant qu'il lui offrait. Comprenant ce à quoi il faisait allusion, elle rougit légèrement puis se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser fougeusement. Leur langue s'affrontait dans une douce bataille. Les mains d'Ino parcourait les pectouraux de son amant, alors que celui-ci tripotait les fesses de sa partenaire. Elle ressentit bien vite son désir exploser en elle. La tête fourrait dans le cou de Shikamaru, elle l'embrassait non loin de la clavicule, se laissant ennivrer par le parfum d'herbe fraîche qui se dégageait de ses cheveux noirs. Assise à cheval sur lui, elle collait autant que possible son corps contre le sien. Elle le cajolait tant que possible pour ranimer un peu sa flamme, se qu'elle parvint à faire sans difficulter. Elle le sentit s'enfler contre son propre sexe humide de désir, flattant la chaire sensible de cette zone au point de la rendre totalment folle. Ses baisers se firent plus sauvage. Les mains de Shikamaru s'attardait sur sa poitrine, accentuant son excitation. Elle remuait avec vigueur le bassin pour affirmer les caresses que leur deux sexes se frôlant se prodiguer... Elle sentait contre sa peau le souffle chaud de son compagnon. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses gémissements qui gagnaient en vigueur avec leur échange. Puis n'y tenant, plus, elle s'empala sur sa virilité gorgée de passion. A peine le sentit-elle en elle qu'une décharge électrique remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle impulsa un lent mouvement de va et vient, soutenue par les mains que Shikamaru gardait sur son postérieur. Le garçon, dévorait à pleine bouche les seins qu'Ino lui présentait alors qu'agrippait à ses cheveux, elle exprimait sans retenue son plaisir. Elle s'en donnait à coeur joie. Depuis leur première fois, ils avaient toujours dû être discret, mais en ce lieu, elle pouvait donner libre court à sa voix... Ce qu'elle fit dans un cri quand Shikamaru donna un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres. Excitée, elle accéléra ses mouvements, motivée par les râles sensuels de son amants. Elle sentait son corps échapper au contrôle de son esprit. Sans qu'elle le veuille, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le dos du jeune homme. Ce qui ne le gênait pas le moins du monde, cette petite dose de douleur rendait la chose encore plus savoureuse. La peau d'Ino lui paraissait sucrée tant ce qu'ils échangeaient été délicieux. Elle intensifiait un peu plus ses va et vient, elle sentait leurs sueurs se mêlaient alors qu'un baiser scellait leurs lèvres, étouffant momentanément leurs soupirs affolés.

- Ino, soupira-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Elle adorait l'entendre prononcer son nom. Quand il le disait, elle se sentait réellement existante, unique mais aussi entièrement à lui. Elle frotta plus encore ses seins contre le garçon qui en profitait pour les embrasser. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle sentait venir la jouissance, qui diffusait à ses membres des messages d'alerte. Elle mit encore plus d'ardeur...

- Ino, je.. je...

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser, alors qu'elle le sentit jouir en elle. Elle ressentit encore une fois cette décharge électrique remonter sa colonne vertébrale mais cette fois, ce fut comme un feu d'artifice. Elle quitta les lèvres de Shikamaru pour pousser un cri de plaisir. Elle s'effondra tremblante sur lui et il se laissa aller contre le ventre de fourrure douce, pour les allonger. Elle se blottit contre lui essoufflée mais souriante. Elle le sentait haleter et s'accrocha plus fort à lui pour ressentir sa respiration. Ils se reposèrent un moment en silence, puis Ino se redressa et appuya son menton sur les pectoraux pour admirer le visage serein de son amour, qui se reposait un bras sous la tête, l'autre entourant la taille de la blonde.

- Tu dors Shika ?

- Non... répondit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Oui mais tu voudrais dormir...

- Non, je reprends des forces pour la suite...

- Quoi ? S'écria Ino en se redressant, tu en veux encore ?

- Je ne m'en lasse pas, avoua-t-il, un sourire étrange dansant sur son visage.

- Pervers ! Tu es un flemmard mais dès qu'il s'agit de ça tu es encore plus énergique qu'un Naruto déchaîné !

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de rire, n'ouvrant toujours pas les yeux. Elle se mit à le regarder. Son Shikamaru était vraiment beau... ou du moins l'était-il à ses yeux. Il était loin d'être parfait, il ne plaisait pas vraiment aux filles, mais pour Ino, personne ne valait cette feignasse. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et se mit à observer son propre corps. Elle avait beaucoup grandit. Ses jambes étaient longues et sa taille beaucoup plus marquée, mais elle ne se sentait pas vraiment féminine. Elle repensait au corps d'Hinata, elle l'avait apperçut une ou deux fois en sous-vêtements... et elle devait avouer qu'elle l'enviait. Hinata avait déjà un corps de femme. Des hanches bien ronde, une taille bien marquée, des seins voluptueux, la brunette avait un corps gracieux et ronds qui attirait le regard. Elle se sentait un peu ridicule à côté. Elle tâta son ventre et ses cuisses puis tenta de s'imaginer avec plus de rondeurs. Elle fit une grimace de dégoût. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées, elle se sentait déjà assez laide.

- Je vais faire un régime, déclara-t-elle de but-en-blanc.

- Pourquoi faire ? Lui répondit la voix endormie de Shikamaru, alors qu'il ouvrait un oeil pour l'observer.

- Mais regarde, mes cuisses sont énormes.

- Galère !

- Et regarde mon ventre...

- T'es chiante, tu sais qu'il est parfait ton ventre...

- Et si j'avais des seins comme Hinata tu crois que ce serait mieux ? Dit-elle en mimant une taille de bonnet qui aurait fait bavé plus d'un.

Mais Shikamaru se redressa et croqua dans son petit sein comme l'on croque dans une pomme. Elle lâcha un gloussement de plaisir quand elle sentit la langue chaude effleurer son mamelon. Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira vers lui.

- Tu vois tes seins n'ont pas besoins d'être plus gros, ils sont justes fait pour moi. Je t'aime, Ino...comme tu es... pas besoin de faire tes conneries de régimes ou chais pas quoi...

- C'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes ?

- Galère ! T'es chiante ! M'oblige pas à répéter !

Elle s'apprêtait à protester mais il l'embrassa tout en la caressant... Elle promena ses mains sur le corps nu de son amant jusqu'à sentir son désir enfler de nouveau.

- Shika... on a plus le temps, il faut que je rentre avant les filles...

- Elles t'attendront pour une fois, grogna-t-il en continuant à embrasser son cou.

- Mais...

- La ferme !

Il l'embrassa.

- Et n'oublie pas ma glace, dit-elle en souriant...

- Promis, on ira la manger ta glace après.

Elle sourit et se laissa aller dans les bras de Shikamaru. Ce soir-là, Ino rentra en retard mais souriante au dortoir de Konoha Gakkô.

_That's all folks..._

Notes : 

1- Kyoto est des villes principales de Japon. Ville touristique par excellence, elle est le repère des temples bouddhiste et Shintoiste.

2- dixit **Grand corps malade** XD! Ces paroles sont extraites de _Ma, tête, mon coeur et mes couilles_.

3- _Tonari no Totoro_ (Mon voisin Totoro) L'un des premiers long métrages que Miyazaki a réalisé pour les studio Ghibli (Totoro est d'ailleurs devenu la mascotte du studio) Pour plus de renseignement sur le film,  petite image de Totoro dormant :

j'ai cru que j'y arriverai pas...

C'est dur à écrire tout ça. Je voulais que ce soit un lemon mais pas trop. Je voulais surtout que l'on sente la tendresse entre ses deux-là... ça a marché ? Moi je suis pas trop satisfaite...Et vous qu'en dites-vous ?

J'ai galérer pour faire un Shikamaru pas trop OOC. Mais j'ai quand même bien ri. Entre lui et Ino, j'avais de quoi m'amuser. J'espère que ce petit One-Shot vous aura plus...

Pour ceux qui seraient tombés là un peu par hasard, ce One Shot est rattaché à l'univers de ma fanfic à suivre _D'un baiser sur mes lèvres_...

Pour mes fidèle lecteurs, (syle vraiment... Pfff) Alors, il vous a plu le cadeau des 100 com'??? Je sais que certains étaient intrigués par ce couple, (spéciale dédicace à rukia vs yuna - ) mais comme il est difficile à intégrer dans l'hisoire du fait qu'Hinata est narratrice, j'ai pensé qu'un One Shot pour développer cette relation ce serait pas mal! **¬ .¬**

Dites-moi si vous avez aimé le lemon, car il y en aura sûrement dans ma fic, entre Hinata et ... j'allais pas vous le dire non plus ! Ne gâchons pas la surprise ! XD

En tout cas laissez-moi des com' pour me donner votre avis, comme j'ai pas l'habitude, ça pourra m'aider pour les prochains!


End file.
